His Heart, Her Spirit
by Free-Spirited Dreamer
Summary: AU. Three years after the fall of Firelord Zuko and the death of his fiancé, Sokka meets Toph Beifong and agrees to help save her family from the new Firelord Azula. But when it's revealed his fiancé is alive, Sokka is torn between her and his growing feelings for Toph. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, it's characters, or anything affiliated with it.**

**Full Summary: AU. Three years after the fall of Firelord Zuko, and the death of his fiance, Sokka lost his heart as well as his will to fight. However, all that changes when he meets Toph Beifong, an earthbender who's family is being held against their will by the new Firelord Azula. As the two join forces, their feelings for each other blossoms into something neither one of them expected. But when it's revealed that Sokka's fiance is in fact alive, Sokka finds himself torn between his love for her, and his growing feelings for Toph.**

**A/N: Just so you know, this story is loosely inspired by Macbeth, because I love, love, love Macbeth, but that's only the Zuko and Azula part of the story. As for the Sokka, Toph, and eventual Suki part of the story, this is my idea of what would have happened had the creators of Avatar the Last Airbender made Toph Sokka's love interest, you know, if Toph was old enough. **

**By the way, in this story Toph is 16, and Sokka is 19**

**(***)**

**1\. Nightmares and Family Visits**

It was autumn, the trees decorated the Island with their colorful leaves almost as if they were preparing for the night's festivites. It was a celebration, not only was it Zuko's one year anniversary of being Firelord, but tonight two of his closest friends were having an engagment party. All of Sokka's family and friends were present and gazed from the sidelines as he and Suki walked hand in hand to the dance floor.

"Sokka, everyone is staring," Suki said softly.

A warm smile spread across his face as the two began to sway to the soft music in the background. "It's only because you look so beautiful," he assured.

Suki's face colored as they continued to dance in silence. Sokka's heart swelled as he and his fiance locked eyes, yes, this was his heaven on earth, whenever Suki looked into his eyes he felt like he could do anything.

"I love you Suki," he confessed, "I love you so much."

She smiled back, however, when she opened her mouth no words came out, she had no voice.

"Suki?"

Suddenly everyone and everything disappeared, and Suki vanished into thin air right before his eyes.

"Suki? Suki!" He reached out his hand but it was too late, she was gone. That's when he heard them, screams from all over, women and children, he turned around and realized he was back on Kyoshi Island, but it was engulfed in flames.

"Sokka! Sokka help me!"

He tried to follow Suki's voice but he couldn't find her, he was surrounded by fire, and her voice was getting further away.

"No," he repeated over and over aloud. With tears building up in his eyes he fell to his knees, ponding his fist into the dirt til his knuckles bled. He looked up in the direction of where he heard her voice before he screamed at the top of his lungs; "Suki!"

Sokka jolted from his cot in a cold sweat, it took several minutes for him to realize it had all been a horrible nightmare. When he had finally gathered himself he rose from his cot and made his way to his fireplace. It had been three years now since that day, and even now he still has nightmares of when it happened. Not only was his fiance killed, but the Fire Nation also lost it's leader, Firelord Zuko as well.

"Damnit," Sokka groaned, as he rubbed his sore neck. He wanted to splash some cold water on his face but he was out, and it would be hours before the sun would rise. In the end he just lit up his fireplace and sat there staring at the flames. After Suki died Sokka couldn't bring himself to go back home to the South Pole with his family, nor be around the surviving citizens of Kyoshi Island. He had spent a year traveling around the Earth Kingdom when he settled himself in a cabin in the woods not far from the town of Chin. Sure the place needed fixing and had no plumbing, but he repaired the damage in no time, and even built an out house.

Though he's been living on his own all this time he and his family exchange letters, however, whenever one of them ask if he is coming back home he can never bring himself to respond. How could he make them understand? Being around them would only remind him, how he couldn't help, how he couldn't save Suki in time, and that hurt too much. Sokka lied on his back, staring at the ceiling of his home when he heard knocking at his door. Immediately he was worried, he hardly ever get's a visitor, especially one so early in the morning. Out of instinct he grabbed his machete and slowly made his way to his front door.

"Who is it?" He said in his threatening voice.

"Sokka? It's me."

Recognizing the voice instantly, Sokka opened the door. "Dad? I... What are you doing out here? And why are you here so early?"

A sad smile appeared on Hakoda's face. "I wanted to see you, and how you were holding up."

"I'm fine," he answered quickly while closing the door.

"I see you have a fire going," Hakoda pointed out.

Sokka nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep, and I got a little cold."

The two sat down on the floor and were silent for a moment. When the silence became too much, Hakoda figured he better get to the point.

"So how are you doing, son?"

Sokka sighed. "I said I'm fine, Dad."

"Yeah I hear you, I just don't know if I believe it. You look exhausted."

"Dad, it's nothing okay, I just haven't had much sleep lately."

Hakoda's face now turned serious. "I'm your father Sokka, I know when something's wrong."

Sokka's frown deepened. "Look Dad, I know what you're trying to do, but I don't want to come back home, I can't."

"Why? Because of what happened? Sokka, that was three years ago. Our tribe needs you, a lot's happened since the fall of Firelord Zuko."

"What difference does it make?" he scoffed, "I can't do anything to help, I can't do anything."

Hakoda's face fell. "Just how long are you going to punish yourself? After everything that's happened I thought I was doing the right thing by giving you the space I thought you needed, but all you're doing is cutting everyone who cares about you out of your life."

Sokka didn't deny it, but he didn't give a response either, and because of this Hakoda let out an exhausted sigh and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Listen Sokka, I know you're having a hard time right now, but you're not alone in this. I lost someone close to my heart too, remember? But I had you, Katara, and your Grandmother to help me through it."

Sokka met his father's gaze. "Dad, I just need to be alone right now, to find my own way."

Hakoda nodded. "I understand, just don't forget we're here for you."

Sokka smiled in reassurance. "Thanks Dad, I won't." He looked at his father's bags. "So how long are you planning on staying?"

"A week maybe. I don't want to be away from the tribe too long."

He nodded in agreement. "Well in the mean time, do you want anything to drink?"

"Some water would be nice."

Sokka's smile faded. "Right, I have to go get some, I'm out." He opened his his cabinet and took out a canteen. "There's a river nearby with fresh water, I'll be right back."

"Alright, I'll wait here."

With that Sokka left his cabin for water, at first he wasn't sure what to make of this family visit, but now he remembered why he always enjoyed the company of his father so much. The river wasn't far from where he lived, so even though it was still pretty dark outside he didn't think he'd run into any problems. However, as soon as he reached the river he noticed something unusual. It was a girl lying on her stomach motionless, with her head on the grass and the rest of her body in the shallow part of the river.

Immediately Sokka rushed to the girl's side to get a closer look. He was relieved to see she was just sleeping, but he was confused. The girl looked like she was about sixteen, her long dark hair was coming out of the bun it was in, and she was wearing a fancy white dress. No way was she from around here, but where did she come from? _Maybe she was kidnapped and got away_, he thought, _or maybe she's on the run._ He pondered these scenarios while he quickly filled his canteen, once he was finished he picked the girl up and looked over his shoulder to make sure noone else was around as he went back to his cabin.

"Dad, open the door quick," He said, raising his voice loud enough for his father to hear.

As soon as the door opened, Hakoda's eyes widened at the sight before him. "What happened?"

"I found her in the river. She's alive but her clothes are soaked."

Hakoda gestured him to the bedroom. "Lie her down on your cot and be sure to take off those wet clothes, we don't want her to get sick. Do you have anything she could wear?"

"Sure, but their too big for her."

His father shrugged his shoulders. "The sun will be up soon, once the clothing stores open up around here we'll get some clothes that fit. I'll make something for us to eat in the mean time."

"Okay." As Hakoda left the room, Sokka studied the sleeping girl on his cot. She had smooth alabaster skin that seemed to light up his dim room. Her hair, now completely out of its bun was all over the place, and her dress, though soaked to the bone, had dirt and tears all in it. How nice the dress was he assumed she's some kind of noblewoman, but after seeing all the damage done to it, aside from the water, he could tell she was in some kind of trouble.

Seeing her up close, she looked so fragile, so... beautiful. _Wait, beautiful? _Heat rose to Sokka's face when he realized he had been staring at the girl for more than ten minutes. In an instant he pulled himself together and began taking off her dress. Though that didn't stop his brain from asking the question that plagued him since he found her.

_Who is she?_

**A/N: Here's chapter one for this story, I hope you enjoy it. I'm telling you right now this story is going to be a long one. Of course I know how it's going to play in my head, but it will still be a pretty long story, and hopefully I'll be able to post chapters quickly. Because of my classes I've been unable to do anything else besides study, but hopefully I'll get some more free time to write. Next chapter Sokka and Toph meet for the first time, but sadly they won't get off to a good start. That's all I'm going to say, I don't want to give too much away. And for those who were wondering about my other fic Nabbing the Bride, I'm in the process of writing an epilogue, and I'll try to have that up soon. Thanks again everyone!**

**By the way, for those wondering, all the answers of what happened to Suki, Zuko, and what happened three years ago will soon be answered, so don't worry.**

**Free-Spirited Dreamer**


	2. Bad First Impressions

**2\. Bad First Impressions**

_Toph Beifong was sitting silently in her room when a servant informed her that it was time for dinner. Her frown deepened. When her parents received word that Firelord Azula was coming to Gaoling they didn't know what to make of the visit, Toph however knew very well what was going on. Eversince Azula took the throne of the Fire Nation she claimed she'd honor her brother's legacy by sharing her nation's greatness with the world, but everyone knew the truth, she was taking over the Earth Kingdom, and now that her army has grown she was coming for the wealthy states. _

_"She's not taking Gaoling," Toph whispered to herself aloud._

_"Toph, are you ready?" The servant asked as she stood otherside her room._

_Toph responded by opening her door. "Yes, I'm ready." When Toph joined her parents in the sitting room she was struck with a horrible thought._

_What if this dinner's just a rouse for Azula to attack us?_

_For years Toph used to compete at Earth Rumble, an underground tournament for the best earthbenders in the world. But in the three years of Firelord Azula's reign, Earth Rumble soon became an underground resistance, and unbeknownst to some, the resistance was completely funded by the Beifong family. Toph quickly shook away the thought, there was no way Azula could know about the resistance, or about her family being involved with it._

_"May I present Firelord Azula," a servant said, tearing Toph away from her thoughts._

_As soon as she entered the room the Beifongs rose to their feet and greeted their guest with a bow._

_"Firelord Azula," Lao, Toph's father said, "welcome, this is my wife Poppy, and my daughter Toph, we're so honored to have you visit us."_

_"Yes, I'm sure you are," she agreed sharply, "I hope you don't mind but I brought some of my bodyguards with me, a world leader can't be too careful traveling alone. If only my dear brother would have been more cautious, may he rest."_

_Toph scoffed at this while her father nodded in agreement. "Yes, we are so sorry for your loss," Lao replied._

_Azula smiled. "I appreciate you saying that, and in honor of my brother I wanted to make you an offer."_

_Lao's eyes shifted as another servant entered the room and told them dinner was ready. "Well, why don't we discuss this over dinner?"_

_"Of course."_

_Once the dinner table was set, the Beifongs sat on one end of the table while Firelord Azula, and her bodyguards sat on the other end. Toph firmly kept her feet on the floor while her father and Azula spoke._

_"So, Firelord Azula, what is this offer you were speaking of?" Lao asked._

_Azula took a sip of her tea before she spoke. " , I'm sure you're aware that my army has personally been traveling around the Earth Kingdom for some time now. And on their travels they informed me that many Earth Kingdom citizens are living in complete poverty."_

_Lao's face remained unreadable. "Yes, I'm very aware that there are citizens who are far less forunate than me and my family. May I ask where you're going with this?"_

_Azula used her napkin to wipe her mouth. "Right to the point I see. Well, my point is for the past three years I've generously offered resourses from my nation to those citizens, and you'll be pleased to know that now they have jobs, a roof over their head, and food to bring home to their children. The thing is, I'm going to be opening up a chain of factories as well as a few mining stations in the Earth Kingdom, and I was hoping that since you and your family have such credibility in the nation, we could maybe go into business together, show the world that two great nations can collaborate."_

_Toph didn't like this at all. She's been around enough power hungry politicians to know Azula was just manipulating her father into doing her dirty work. She wanted Gaoling, but with her dad behind her the world would think their collaboration was a business instead of a take over. Toph was furious, so in fact that without thinking she stood up and shouted "We will never do business with you!"_

_The room had gone so quiet, and at first everyone was too shocked to speak, everyone except Azula._

_"What did you say?"_

_Lao faced his daughter, his eyes filled with worry. "Toph, you're out of line."_

_"No I'm not Dad, if anyone is out of line it's her," she said pointing in the direction of the Firelord. "Where do you get off coming to our house asking my father to do your dirty work? I don't know how many people you've fooled but you can't fool us. And don't lie to me about helping Earth Kingdom citizens who are less fortunate, I know how you force those same citizens to work as slave labor."_

_Azula raised an eyebrow. "Really?And how would you know that?"_

_Toph crossed her arms. "I'm blind lady, not stupid."_

_"Toph, please," Lao pleaded while facing Azula, "forgive my daughter your highness, although I must confess my family and I have no interest in your offer. I'm afraid we're already involved in a project of our own."_

_Azula's eyes narrowed at this. "I see, and may I ask what project you are involved in?"_

_"Well, it's-"_

_"Let me guess," Azula interrupted, "you're working with some underground resistance group plotting to over throw me? Am I right?"_

_Lao's eyes widened. "I... How?-"_

_"I have a lot of spies in the Earth Kingdom , and you'd be amazed what they find out. I had a hunch you were somehow involved. When one of the guys they captured said the resistance was being funded by a rich man from the Earth Kingdom I knew there was only one place for me to look, Gaoling. Now let me rephrase what I said earlier , you will do business me, or you, your wife, and your lovely daughter will be burned alive along with the rest of the resistance."_

_While listening to Azula's threat, Toph could feel there were soldiers surrounding the whole estate. No way could she take them all on her own, but she wasn't going down without a fight. In an instant she dug her heels into to the floor and bent a huge wall up to the ceiling, separating her and her family from the intruders._

_"We have to get out of here!" She shouted while creating a tunnel in the floor for them to escape through, then covered it up behind them so they wouldn't be followed. _

_Azula broke down the wall with her electricity while her soldiers ran in all directions of the mansion. _

_"Your highness," a soldier said, "they're nowhere to be found."_

_Azula stared at the floor for awhile before facing her soldiers. "That blind girl's an earthbender, they're probably underground. Everybody outside, search the entire estate grounds!"_

_Toph and her parents were still underground, and almost a mile away from the estate when Toph stopped to catch her breath. "As long as we stay underground we'll be safe," she panted._

_Lao looked over his shoulder before he let out a long sigh. "We have to go back, Toph."_

_Immediately she turned in the direction of her father's voice. "What are you talking about? Dad, they're going to kill us."_

_"And if we leave Firelord Azula will burn Gaoling to the ground."_

_"So what, we're just going to go back and surrender to Azula's terms?"_

_Lao looked at his wife, who immediately scooted closer to him, each of them sharing a sad look before facing their daughter. "Yes, your mother and I will stay, I will agree to Azula's offer, but Toph, you must leave and find help."_

_Toph shook her head. "Forget it."_

_"It's the only way."_

_"No."_

_"Toph, please understand-"_

_"Damnit Dad I'm not leaving without you or Mom!"_

_"Toph," Poppy warned as she cupped her daugher's face in her palms, "please don't use such language, your father is right."_

_Toph said nothing as the tears fell from her cheeks, however, her mother wiped them away with her thumbs. "I'm sorry, but I can't just leave you guys here."_

_Lao kneeled beside his daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Yes you can my daughter. Listen to me, I know in the past we had our differences, but I know you can do this, you are the greatest earthbender of all time, you made me see that. Don't worry about me and your Mother, Firelord Azula needs me in order to keep peace between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. You must go to Ba Sing Se, it's the one city Azula can't conquer. With the Earth King's army we have a chance of ending the Firelord's reign."_

_Toph didn't want to admit it, but her parents were right. Since she was the only earthbender it made sense that she be the one to find help, although that didn't make leaving her family less difficult. Toph let out a defeated sigh before she gave her parents a hug goodbye._

_"Just get as far away from here as you're able to," Lao said._

_Toph nodded. "I will." With that Toph earthbent her and her parents out from underground. While Toph went in one direction, her parents went back to the estate and approached Azula, with their hands in the air._

_"We surrender," Lao said before bowing before the Firelord "I will agree to your offer, Firelord Azula."_

_Azula gestured her soldiers to stand down as her lips curved into a smile. "I'm pleased you finally saw reason."_

_"Firelord Azula," One of her soldiers said, "the girl isn't with them, she must have escaped."_

_"Then find her," she ordered, "and bring her back dead or alive."_

_"No!" Poppy sobbed, before covering her face in her palms._

_"Please," Lao begged, "I will do whatever you ask, just promise to spare our daughter."_

_Azula's lips fell into a hard line. "Very well, I promise no harm will come to your daughter." Once Lao and Poppy were escorted back to the estate to finish discussing their agreement, Azula pulled one of her soldiers aside._

_"I'm going back inside to finish business with the Beifongs," she whispered while placing a letter in his hand, "deliver this to the Rough Rhinos, I have a task for them."_

_Toph did exactly what her father instructed, she ran, she ran all night til very early in the next morning. She wanted so much to turn around and save her family, and to take down that bitch Azula, but she knew it was pointless. Azula had every move planned out, she knew about her family's involvment with the resistance, and she brought her soldiers with her so her family would have no choice but to go along with whatever she proposed._

_What do I do now?_

_One thing was for sure, she had to get to Ba Sing Se, but she decided to cross that bridge once she comes to it. By the time Toph was sure she wasn't being followed she stopped and realized she was in a forest. To her far left she could feel a cabin nearby. She wasn't sure if anyone lived there, but it would be a great place to stay for the night, or morning. However, by the time she reached the river her eyelids had become so heavy, and she was so exhausted from running her legs finally gave out on her, causing her to collapse in the river._

(***)

When Toph woke up she closed her eyes to try to go back to sleep, however, the chill in the air was making it quite difficult. Her bare shoulders shivered, and it was then she realized the top half of her dress was gone, while the rest of it was being pulled down her legs. Someone was taking off her clothes! Immediately her eyes shot opened, and out of instinct she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Get the hell off me!" She sat up, balled her hand into a fist, and heard a guy howl in pain as she shot it right in his face.

"Damnit, what the hell was that for?" He demanded while placing his hand over his struck eye.

"Sokka, is everything alright?" Hakoda asked as he entered the room, "I heard screaming- whoa!" When he saw the girl was half naked he turned around and left the room. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to see if everything was okay."

Sokka groaned in pain as he rubbed his sore eye. "Everything's fine, Dad."

Toph rose to her feet. "No, everything is not fine! Who the hell are you people?" She turned in the direction of Sokka's voice. "Who the hell do you think you are, taking advantage of me while I was asleep?!"

Sokka was taken aback but so infuriated by the accusation he stood up and fired back at her. "Take- I was trying to keep you from getting sick! In case you didn't realize your dress was soak and wet." As soon as his eyes fell on the girl, he realized too late that she was in her undergarments, his face immediately turned crimson.

"Are you staring at me in my underwear?-" Toph was cut off when he thrusted something in her arms.

"Put these on," He said, "their too big but they'll do for now." When she said nothing he continued. "If your hungry my Dad is making soup, we can explain everything after you change."

"Fine," she sighed. Once she was alone, Toph felt what he had given her, a tunic, a pair of pants, and a belt. In a blink of an eye she had the tunic and pants on, true they were big on her, but it wasn't that different than the baggy clothes she wore during Earth Rumble. She figured the guy left the belt for the pants, but she buckled it around her waist instead. Now that she was dressed, it was time to deal with her hair, she groaned, it was in a damp mess of tangles and knots. In the end she just secured it back into a bun and brushed her long bangs aside.

With that taken care of she took a deep breath before stepping out of the room, following the hushed voices.

"There you are," Hakoda said, "I think we all got off to kind of a bad start, but let's start over." He held his hand out to her. "My name is Hakoda, and I'm Chief of the Southern Watertribe." When she didn't shake his hand he placed it at his side.

Toph was silent for a moment. "If you had your hand out I'm sorry I didn't shake it." She waved her hand in front of her face. "I'm blind."

"Oh, I see," he replied, "well, it's nice to meet you...uh-"

"Toph," she finished, "Toph Beifong."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Toph Beifong."

"You too."

Hakoda's eyes shifted to his son, who was still rubbing his sore eye, mumbling about it turning black. "And the guy you punched is my son, Sokka."

"Right." _I guess I should apologize_. She turned in the direction of his mumbling. "Hey, uh... sorry about earlier, I guess I did sock you pretty hard. But come on, you can't really blame me, I mean, I wake up and find you taking off my clothes for spirit's sake."

Sokka glared at her. "You call that an apology?"

"I said sorry, didn't I," she said, the annoyance clear in her voice.

"Well, you sure as hell could have fooled-"

"Who's hungry?" Hakoda interrupted, trying to change the subject, as well as the atmosphere. "I made plenty of soup for everyone." He served Toph while he and his son served themselves.

For a while they ate their meal in silence, which gave Sokka a moment to process everything that's happened. For one, he couldn't believe that the small, fragile girl he found in the river was this rough and tough young woman who nearly gave him a black eye. A part of him found her interesting, while the rest of him thought she was down right infuriating. However, despite all that, whenever he looked at her he couldn't stop himself from picturing her in her underwear, which made him blush furiously and scarf down the rest of his soup like a mad man.

"Sokka, are you okay?" Hakoda asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Toph joined in, "your heart's beating a mile a minute."

"I'm fine," He surprised them both, and even himself when his words cam out in a rushed, squeaky voice.

"So Toph," Hakoda said, ignoring his son, "Do you mind me asking what happened to you? When Sokka told me he found you passed out in the river, I couldn't help but wonder if you were in some kind of trouble."

Toph placed her empty bowl down on the small table and sighed. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but since she was in the company of allies, she knew she could trust them enough to tell the truth.

"Last night my parents and I were visited by Firelord Azula. You see my family and I hail from Gaoling. We are of Earth Kingdom nobility, although my Dad is also a respected business man in the Earth Kingdom, and Azula knew that, which is why she wanted him to collaborate with her on her many businesses in the Earth Kingdom, so the citizens won't believe she's taking over." She balled her hands into fists. "She wants my Dad to force his own people to work slave labor."

Hakoda's face softened. "But wait, you said you were from Gaoling, right? I heard rumors about a growing resistance in Gaoling."

Toph nodded. "The rumors are true, well they were anyway, it was my family who financially got the resistance started. But Azula knew about the resistance, she even knew of my family's involvment, and from what she told us they're all arrested and on they're way to a Fire Nation prison as we speak. My parents had no choice but to surrender to her terms."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "But how did you get away?"

"I'm an earthbender, and because of that my parents felt it made the most sense for me to leave. They said I should go to Ba Sing Se and get help from the Earth King and his army."

Hakoda processed this. "It's going to take a lot more than just the Earth King's army to take down Azula and the Fire Nation," he confessed, "but maybe there's hope, you see several months ago my daughter found the Avatar."

Toph's eyes widened while Sokka spit out his water.

"No way," Sokka blurted, "you mean the Avatar? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Toph raised an eyebrow. "The Avatar? I thought he was dead."

"We all did," Hakoda replied, "but I assure you he's alive, as we speak he and Katara are at the North Pole helping him to master waterbending. Apparently he needs to learn the other elements too, they should be coming to the Earth Kingdom soon, to find him an earthbending teacher."

Toph's face lightened at the news. "That's perfect, I could teach him earthbending, and with his help I'll rescue my parents in no time. Where are they going?"

"Katara said they'll be heading to Omashu once they reach the Earth Kingdom, but to be honest, I don't think you should travel alone."

"Trust me Hakoda," she scoffed, "I can handle myself."

"I'm sure you can, I mean you obviously made it this far from Gaoling, but it could be dangerous for you. What if Firelord Azula sent someone after you?"

"Then I'll deal."

"Well at least let Sokka come with you," he blurted without thinking.

"What?" Toph asked before a scowl took over her face. "Look, I don't need a babysitter."

"He's not going to babysit you, he's going to help you. After all you need all the help you can get, right Sokka?" Hakoda looked at his son, doing his best to non-verbally persuade him.

Sokka looked from his Dad to Toph before his face hardened. "Forget it, I'm not getting involved in this."

"But Sokka-"

"No, Dad, I won't do it," he cut off before storming outside to get some much needed air.

Hakoda sighed, while Toph turned in his direction, with a perplexed look on her face. "What the hell was that about?"

Instead of answering right away, Hakoda gazed out the window at the now risen sun. "The sun's finally out," he muttered, "hey Toph, why don't we go into town and get you some clothes that fit, we could even get you supplies for your trip."

Although she was still confused by what happened with Sokka, Toph just forced a smile at the older man's offer before nodding in response. "Alright."

(***)

It was dawn when Colonel Mongke rose from his slumber, he and the rest of the Rough Rhinos were stationed in a new Fire Nation colony they claimed just a week ago. However, not long after he woke up, he was greeted by a messenger hawk sent directlly from Firelord Azula. In short, the letter wrote a description of a young earthbender who was a member of the Beifong family, but the Colonel's eyes focused mainly on the last two words.

_Kill her._

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took as long as it did. I was hoping to get it out a few days after I posted the first chapter, but I had an exam I was studying for that week, and this past week I was working all day everyday. Not to mention I had some idea changes for this chapter too. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will hopefully not take as long. Until next time :)**

**By the way: How many of you agree with Toph and her sort of apology to Sokka? **

**Personally, if I woke up and found a strange guy taking off my clothes that would have been my first reaction too, you know, after I finished screaming.**


	3. Unspoken Attraction

**3\. Unspoken Attraction**

Toph said nothing as she stepped out of a changing room, she and Hakoda had gone into town to buy her some clothes as well as supplies for her trip. Their first stop was a clothing store, and after a few minutes of picking something out she was now wearing a pale yellow tunic with a thick brown belt wrapped around her waist, and brown pants that matched.

"Now, isn't that better than my son's baggy clothes?" Hakoda asked before looking at her bare feet. "You don't want any shoes?"

She shook her head. "I never wear shoes, it's easier for me to see that way. You see, even though I was born blind I use my earthbending as an extension of my senses." She tapped her foot on the ground. "With the vibrations I feel from the earth through my feet, I can see just as good as you, maybe even better."

Hakoda just stared at the girl, in amazement. "That's incredible, it sure explains how you're able to get around so well without a cane or a seeing eye helper."

Toph nodded. "For a long time my parents used to treat me like I was an invalid you know, they thought I was helpless. A few years ago though, they discovered I'd been competing in Earth Rumble and saw me take down the whole competition." Her face fell. "It took them a while to accept me for who I really am, but they did, and now, just when we've finally grown close my parents are taken away."

Hakoda's face softened. "I'm sorry Toph."

"Not as sorry as I am," she muttered, "we should get those supplies, the sooner I can leave the better."

Hakoda agreed, and once they paid for their purchases the two were in a marketplace picking out food, which Toph assured is all she'll need. For awhile they said nothing, just listening to the conversations of others around them, although, that did nothing for what was going on in their heads, Toph in particular. Ever since Sokka stormed out the cabin earlier she couldn't help but wonder why. She told Hakoda she didn't need Sokka's help on her journey, but how Sokka refused, the way he refused, it felt like there was something more to it. Fed up with playing it over in her head, Toph finally decided to address the matter.

"Hey Hakoda," she said, tugging his arm a little.

"Yes."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was that all about earlier with Sokka storming out the house like that?" The second she heard him sigh she felt guilty for even bringing it up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked, it's none of my business-"

"No, it's fine," he reassured, "it's just difficult to talk about." He let out an exhausted sigh. "I know my son may seem distant and difficult to get along with, but he wasn't always like that, the past three years have been really hard on him."

"What happened?"

Hakoda pulled her over to a fruit stand. "Sokka was engaged to be married to the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, her name was Suki. Three years ago they were having their engagement party on Kyoshi Island, everyone was there, me, my daughter, mother, and half our tribe. Even Firelord Zuko was there, you see the Kyoshi Warriors had just been hired to be his personal bodyguards." A sad look fell upon his face. "It was during the middle of the ceremony when bombs went off, and somehow Sokka and Suki got separated. Then out of nowhere we were attacked by a group of firebenders, Sokka was fighting one of them but got knocked out during the fight. By the time he woke up Kyoshi Island was burned to the ground, and Suki, Firelord Zuko, and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors were nowhere to be found."

"But they could have still been alive, right? I mean, just because they were gone doesn't mean they were all killed."

Hakoda shrugged. "That's what Sokka thought, he must have searched the entire Island for days and the rest of the Earth Kingdom for months when he heard the news of Firelord Zuko's death. When it finally hit that Suki was gone... it killed him. He even blames himself for what happened, he's spent the last two years living in that cabin, casting himself away from everyone. My family and I have tried to pesuade him to come back home but he just won't budge."

Toph opened her mouth but couldn't get anything out. From the moment she met Sokka she wasn't sure what to think of him, but after hearing about his loss, she felt a strange sensation surge through her heart, a sensation she didn't recognize.

"I... I don't know what to say, she said finally, "that's so horrible."

"Well, I think we have enough food, let's head back." A sad smile appeared on Hakoda's face as he turned to look at Toph. "That's why I think it would be good for Sokka if he traveled with you. You may not realize it, but you two have a lot in common."

Toph recalled her hostile first meeting with Sokka, and the awkward resentment afterwards. "That's uh... really nice of you to say Hakoda, only I don't think Sokka will go for that."

"Just give me the rest of the day," he said, "one day to persuade him, and if he still disagrees you can leave first thing in the morning."

She thought about it and soon agreed. Besides, he was right, whether Toph admit it aloud or not she's going to need all the help she can get. "Alright," she surrendered, "I'll wait one more day."

This brought a happy smile to the world leader's face. "Thank you, Toph, I appreciate you doing this." He placed his hand on the girl's shoulder.

Toph couldn't help but give her new friend a smile back. The two had finally made it back to the cabin when they witnessed Sokka out front chopping wood, _ for the fireplace more than likely_, she said in her head.

"I see you're already preparing for tonight," Hakoda said to his son.

Sokka wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Just thought I'd get it over with," he replied without looking at him.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I got it."

Hakoda opened his mouth to say something but soon decided against it as another idea popped in his head.

"Come inside son, I'll finish up out here."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I have something more important for you to do inside."

Sokka looked at his father quizzically, but followed him none the less. Once they were inside, Hakoda sat Toph down at the table and gestured Sokka to sit across from her.

"Alright," Hakoda said, "you two got off to a bad start earlier today, so I'm giving you the opportunity to start over."

Sokka sighed. "Dad, if this is about me helping Toph and her parents, I already said I-"

"This isn't about that son, at least not completely," he cut off, "the point is you two got off on the wrong foot, and I think you both need to give yourselves another chance." When neither of them said anything Hakoda continued. "I'll just go outside, finish chopping the firewood, and leave you here to to do that."

"So you're putting us in a time out?" Toph asked him.

"Not at all," he replied, "I'll be outside if you need me. Oh, and try not to fight."

An awkward silence stretched between them before Sokka broke it. "I can't believe he's treating us like children," he scoffed.

"He's just worried about you," Toph defended. Sokka just sighed, and it only annoyed Toph to the point of speaking what was on her mind. "Okay, what's your problem? Is this still about me punching you? Because if it is I already apologized."

Sokka frowned. "How could I forget? You made it clear you didn't need to apologize since I was the one taking off your clothes."

"No, I did apologize. I just pointed out how anyone could have misunderstood and retaliate in the same fashion as me."

"Well forgive me if I don't see it that way," Sokka said bitterly before he focused his eyes on the wooden floor.

A frown marred Toph's face before it was replaced by a mischievious smirk, which matched the idea behind it. "What if we made a wager?"

Sokka faced her, perplexed. "A wager?"

"Yeah, arm wrestling," she replied, "two challenges, if I lose I'll give you a real apology." She air quoted her last word. "And if I win, I get to gloat on my victory and you will accept the apology I already gave you."

Sokka took a moment to think over Toph's wager, and in the end he decided to agree to it, after all he's never lost an arm wrestling match back home. "Okay you're on," he said finally, "but no earthbending."

An annoyed look quickly took over Toph's face. "How the hell am I supposed to use earthbending when we're sitting in a place made entirely of wood, dumb ass? And just so you know, I don't need to use earthbending to beat you." She placed her arm up on the table, ready to start.

Sokka wasn't sure whether to be offended or taken aback by the young woman's language, however he placed his arm in position, grabbing hold of Toph's hand. "Alright, on your mark."

Toph's grip tightened. "Get set."

"Go!" They said in unison as their match began. Immediately Sokka went in full force, and from the look of it he had the upper hand. However, in the blink of an eye Toph's strength increased ten-fold, and without him realizing she slammed his hand down on the table.

"I win the first round," Toph cheered smugly.

Sokka's mouth hung in shock. "I...How did you-"

"Do that?" Toph finished "I'm an earthbender, the key to earthbending is to wait and listen, and that's what I did."

So many emotions swam inside Sokka, but the one that was evident to him was anger. Sokka never lost arm wrestling to a girl before, not to his sister, not even to Suki, so the fact that he lost the first match to a sixteen year old girl...-

"You just got lucky," He blurted, "we still have one more match to go."

Toph shrugged. "If you say so." She placed her arm back in position on the table. "Prove me wrong, tough guy."

Unfortunately he never did since two seconds into round two Toph beat him, again.

"I want another round," Sokka said, glaring at the girl.

"Sorry, we agreed to two rounds only." A sly grin spread across her face. "Now tell me you accept my apology from this morning."

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth, "I accept your apology."

"I'm back," Hakoda said, entering the house, "what's wrong, Sokka? You look upset."

Toph laughed. "He's just mad because I beat him at arm wrestling."

"Really? You beat Sokka at arm wrestling?-"

"Just drop it," Sokka cut off, folding his arms.

Toph smiled. "Uh- uh, we agreed remeber? I won so now I get to gloat about it."

Sokka just rolled his eyes in response. "Whatever, I saw that smug look on your face before we started, you knew you were going to win from the very beginning, didn't you?"

Toph shrugged, wearing a convincingly confused look on her face. "What? A smug look on my face? I don't even know what that looks like." She waved her hand in front of her face. "Blind, remember."

Sokka's frown deepened while Toph continued to gloat. _I can't believe this girl! _He screamed in his head, _She's so, she's so-_

Sokka was interrupted from his thoughts when his father burst out laughing. "What's so funny, Dad?" He asked.

"Nothing son, nothing," He waved his hand at the question in assurance. For the past three years Hakoda watched his son go from being a bright young man to a withdrawn stranger. He and the rest of his family tried so hard to help him, but not even their letters, or once in a while visits could bring Sokka out of the hole he put himself in.

While Sokka and Toph continued in their banter, Hakoda couln't help but smile. Who would have imagined a young noblewoman from Gaoling would be the one to give his son what he needed? True, Sokka held some animosity towards Toph, though Hakoda couldn't understand why, she is truly one of the most interesting people he's ever met. However, as he watched his son closely it all started to make sense. Despite Toph's blindness, he noticed Sokka was being careful not to stare at her for too long, as well as making sure she didn't notice his staring, and there was color in his cheeks everytime his eyes lingered on Toph. _No, it can't be_, Hakoda thought, _could it?_ This new development had filled him with so much joy that without thinking he blurted "Hey Sokka, since the weather's so nice why don't we go fishing?"

Sokka turned his attention to his father. "Sure, that sounds like a good idea. That means we could actually have meat tonight." He turned to look at Toph. "But what about Toph? I mean I doubt she knows how to-"

"I know son," Hakoda interrupted, "which is why she's going with you. You'll show her the ropes, right?"

"But what about you? You love fishing."

Hakoda smiled. "I can go fishing tomorrow for fun, you and Toph go catch us something for dinner tonight."

"But she'll just get in the way," Sokka whined.

"Not if you show her what to do," he argued, "now go, it's already late in the afternoon."

With a heavy sigh Sokka reluctantly went in his room and came out with two fishing rods. "Let's go, Toph," he mumbled. Toph sighed, but followed close behind him none the less, and once they left the cabin, the two hiked five miles east til they reached an undercut bank in the river, it was where he always fished because the water was deeper, and the fish there were much larger. Before Sokka began to set up everything, he looked up at the sky, by the position of the sun he assumed it was four in the afternoon, meaning they had at least an hour and thirty minutes before sun down-

"Look," Toph said, ripping Sokka out of his thoughts, "you don't have to make me fish, we can just tell your dad you let me. I'd rather sit in the sidelines anyway."

"Yeah? Well I'd rather keep my word than to lie to my Dad," he replied.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I've lied to my Dad plenty of times, trust me, what they don't know won't hurt them."

Sokka frowned at this. "Well maybe that's what you rich and fancy folks do in Gaoling, but we of the Southern Watertribe respect and honor our parents."

For some reason Sokka's words angered Toph more than she cared to admit, however, instead of retaliating she decided to let it go. "Maybe you should get started," she said finally, "the more time you spend arguing with me the more time you're wasting."

Realizing she was right, Sokka just gave up on getting Toph to fish and tied the bait onto the hook of his rod. With everything settled he perched himself on the grass and tossed his line and hooked bait into the water. A good thirty minutes had passed by and Sokka wasn't getting any bites, he sighed at this. _I guess the fish aren't hungry today, _he said in his head, _then what am I suppose to do in the meantime?_ He turned his head and saw Toph laying on the grass a few feet away, for a moment he just sat there, gazing at her. Sokka didn't understand it, even though she infuriated him, despite her arrogance, he couldn't stop himself from looking at her. _She does have a nice figure. _Though it wasn't just her figure, those unique eyes, soft pink lips, and how annoyingly adorable that smug look on her face was, Toph was a very nice looking young woman, the kind any guy would want if she showed any particular interest in them.

Sokka immediately shook his head, as if it would get rid of those inappropriate thoughts of his. "What am I thinking?" he said aloud.

"Are you okay over there?" Toph asked him.

"I'm fine," he replied quickly.

"Okay, I'm only asking because you're acting so weird."

"How am I acting weird? I'm just fishing."

"Please, all that fidgeting you're doing and shaking your head I thought you had to pee or something," she pointed out, "whatever it is you're doing you're not focusing on fishing." She paused for a moment. "It isn't me is it?"

Sokka froze as heat rose to his cheeks. "W- What?"

Toph sat up and faced in the direction of his voice. "I don't know, it feels like you're staring at me. I may be blind, but even I sometimes get that creepy feeling like someone's watching me. Plus your heart's beating like crazy, just like this morning when you were looking at me in my underwear-"

"Would you just shut up already," he cut off, raising his voice, "I'm trying to fish and I can't do that with you distracting me."

As he turned back around to face the water, Toph, fed up with Sokka's attitude towards her, stood up and marched to where he was seated.

"Okay, is there any particular reason you're being such an asshole to me?" She asked. "Is it because of Suki?"

Hearing her name come out Toph's lips pulled Sokka completely out of his concentration, and forcing him to turn around and face her. "Excuse me? What do you know about Suki?"

"I know that's why you're now hiding in that cabin."

Sokka was officially angry, so in fact he turned around, stood up, and threw his fishing rod to the ground, glaring down at the girl. "Let me tell you something Toph, that's something you don't know anything about, and I don't care what my Dad told you, but it's none of your business."

"So is that what you do, go around feeling sorry for yourself?" Toph crossed her arms. "Well it's not going to bring her back. I know what you're doing, living in that cabin, cutting yourself off from your family, being a jerk to anyone who crosses your path, you're only doing that so you'll end up alone. And that's exactly what you'll be, all alone, why? Because you were dealt a shitty hand? I may not have known Suki, but I know she wouldn't want this for you-"

"Shut up!" Sokka shouted. "It's none of your business so butt out, Toph!"

Toph's lips fell into a hard line. For some reason Sokka's words hurt more than she expected. "I'll do you something better, I'll leave." She turned around to do so, but paused for a moment when she was a few steps away. After taking the moment to think she turned right back around, approached Sokka, and heard him shout in pain as she punched him hard in the face. "Now that I won't apologize for," she said before she stormed off, leaving him as he croutched over, holding onto his nose in pain.

(***)

Hakoda was surprised when he looked out the window and saw Toph approching the house alone. He quickly opened the door. "Toph, are you okay? Did something happen to Sokka?"

"Are my supplies ready?" She asked.

Hakoda picked up the bag he bought Toph in the market and looked inside to see there was enough food to last her until she made it to the next town. "Everything's ready Toph, but Sokka's not-"

"Look Hakoda," she cut off, "I appreciate your help, and I know I said I'd give you the rest of the day, but I can't stay here another minute. My parents are in trouble, and they need and actually want my help, I have to go."

"But Toph-"

"It was nice meeting you," She interrupted as she grabbed her bag and went out the door.

Once she was gone Hakoda just watched out the window in the direction Toph went.

_What did you do, Sokka?_

(***)

It was dark when Sokka finally returned home, the whole afternoon had been a waste, he didn't catch any fish, and he was pretty sure his nose was broken. "I'm back," he said as he entered the cabin, only to find his father sitting by the fireplace.

Hakoda turned around and immediately rushed to his son's side. "What happened to your face, Sokka?"

"Your new best friend punched me, again," he replied, placing his fishing equipment on the floor. "I told you she was just going to get in the way." He looked around. "Speaking of which, where is Toph?"

"She's gone," said Hakoda.

"Gone? What do you mean she's-"

"She left, Sokka," he interrupted, "she took her supplies for her trip and left, she said she couldn't stay here another minute."

Remembering the harsh words that were said during his argument with Toph, Sokka couldn't shake the guilt that followed, however, the thought of him being responisble for another girl's death snapped him right out of it. "It was probably for the best anyway," he said finally. He nearly jumped when his father turned glaring at him.

"What did you do to her, Sokka?"

"Nothing, I just..." he sighed, "she brought up Suki and I snapped, okay."

"Sokka, that girl needs your help, I can't believe you just let her leave here when you know she's in danger."

"She doesn't need my help Dad, she's made it very clear that she doesn't." He winced a little when he touched his nose. "Damnit, I think she broke my nose."

"If you weren't my son I'd break a lot more than that," Hakoda growled. He examined his son's nose. "It's broken alright," he sighed, "we don't have any ice so you'll just have to keep your head elevated." As he handed Sokka a piece of cloth to wipe up some of the blood, Hakoda let out an exhausted sigh. "You know son, I don't understand why you were so hard on Toph in the first place. All because you're attracted to her."

Sokka immediately put his head down to face his father. "Attracted, to that...that-"

"Keep your head up, Sokka!" He ordered.

Sokka obeyed, but continued to speak none the less. "I am not attracted to Toph." He tried to look away when his father gave him a look, the same look he's given whenever he's caught in a lie.

"Okay fine," he admitted, "maybe I did find her...interesting in more ways than one, but I shouldn't feel that way, not when Suki-"

"Suki's gone, Sokka. You shouldn't make yourself feel guilty for having completely normal feelings." A conerned look fell upon Hakoda's face. "But seriously Sokka, where's your compassion? In one night Toph lost her parents and everything she's ever known, and now she has to fight to survive, to save her family if they haven't been killed yet. I told you before a lot's happened since the fall of Firelord Zuko."

Sokka sighed. "Dad, I just-"

"No Sokka, no more excuses," he interrupted, "I want you to find Toph and apologize, and I want you to bring her back here, and once she's back you will tell her you're going with her to help save her parents, is that clear?"

"How am I suppose to find her with a broken nose?"

"You're a smart young man Sokka, you figure it out, and don't come back until you find Toph."

With that Sokka sighed as he left his cabin while keeping his head elevated, looking for the blind earthbender. Knowing that she had a good head start, Sokka decided to go into town and ask around. His first stop was the owner of a fruit stand who was closing her shop for the night.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a sixteen year old girl come by here? She's about average height, dark hair, and milky green eyes?"

The fruit stand owner gave the young man a sympathetic look. "Aw, did you lose your girlfriend?"

"She's not my..." he let out an exhausted sigh. "She's my friend, okay. Have you seen her?"

"I'm sorry," she replied, "I haven't."

Sokka sighed. "Thanks anyway."

After checking with everyone in town, the young watertribesman was still without any knowledge of Toph's whereabouts. _It's late_, he thought, _I'm sure Toph stopped somewhere to rest for the night._ With this in mind he knew the next town was twenty miles away, and between there and here was more woods and empty land. All the food she packed for her trip Sokka was sure Toph stopped and made camp somewhere, so he continued on.

"Toph!" He called, "Toph are you out here?" He didn't want to shout, but figured he'd be okay since he had long left town. Suddenly the young man stopped when he heard the cracking of a twig, someone was out there.

"Toph? Is that you?" It wasn't long til Sokka heard footsteps, heavy footsteps, whoever was coming definitely wasn't Toph, and they were definitely not alone. Sokka found himself walking faster when flames kept him from going any further. He was now surrounded by five men on rhinos, they were apparently firebenders.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," Sokka warned, "so let me pass."

"Neither do we," one of them said as he leaped off his rhino. "In fact, I think we all could work something out, that is if you're willing to cooperate with us."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Work something out? What could you possibly want with me?"

The stranger used his firebending so Sokka could see the wanted poster in his other hand. "We're looking for her, a girl by the name of Toph Beifong, you see her parents are currently in the custody of Firelord Azula, and they're worried sick about her, and we've been asked personally by Firelord Azula to bring her back."

Sokka cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, but I don't know where she is."

The firebending stranger eyed the young man closely. "Is that so? So that wasn't you in the town of Chin looking for her?"

"Look, she took off some time ago so I don't know where she is, and even if I did I sure as hell wouldn't tell you." Before Sokka could say or do anything else a net was dropped, and quickly wrapped around him so he couldn't escape.

"I was so hoping you'd cooperate with us," the stranger said, before facing his men," let's go back to headquarters, this watertribe trash is more than enough to lure the Beifong girl out of hiding."

With that the men rode off into the night with Sokka tied helplessly to the side of one of the rhinos, hoping that where ever Toph is, she was safe.

**A/N: I am so, so sorry this took as long as it did. I've been so busy with work and my personal life I don't have time to do anything else. Aside from that this chapter was also difficult to write because I've had so many idea changes. Yeah, I know Sokka was a big jerk in this chapter, but in his defense he's going through a lot emotionally. With the love he has for Suki he feels guilty for his attraction towards Toph, but instead of dealing with his frustrations, he's taking it all out on Toph. Besides, Sokka had to say something mean enough to make Toph leave, otherwise he wouldn't be out looking for her now. But don't worry Tokka fans, in the next chapter Sokka and Toph will finally resolve their issues, but that's all I'm going to let slip. By the way, I titled this chapter Unspoken Attraction for obvious reasons, but also because I believe if the creators of Avatar the Last Airbender had made Toph older, there would have definitely been an unspoken attraction between her and Sokka, definitely. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did, and I will try to not let the next one take so long. Until next time...**


	4. Partners

**4\. Partners**

Toph awoke at dawn the next morning, she figured she'd better get started on her journey since she already wasted a whole day. Once she bended her earth tent back into the ground she was on her way to the next town. She smiled, with her Beifong family document the earthbender was sure she'd be able to find someone to direct her to the nearest ferry to Ba Sing Se.

During the walk Toph couldn't help but feel bad for leaving the way she did, especially without giving Hakoda a proper goodbye. _He understands_, she assured herself, _besides, every minute I waste out here my parents are somewhere suffering._ Which brought Toph to her next thought, even if she does manage to get aid from the Earth King and his army, how will she know where to find her parents? And will she make it in time to save them? _What am I thinking? They're Beifongs, they'll survive whatever Azula throws at em'. _With that confidently in mind, Toph continued on.

As soon as she entered the next town, thirsty, Toph walked into a small tea shop and was greeted by a middle aged woman with graying hair and a friendly smile on her face.

"Good morning young lady, how may I help you?"

"I'll just have a cup of green tea," she replied.

"Coming right up."

Toph gave the woman a small smile before finding herself a seat in the dining area. While waiting for her order, Toph brought her focus back to planning her trip, however, it was cut short when two local police officers entered the shop and interrupted her thoughts with their loud chatter.

"So," one of the officers said," I heard the Rough Rhinos caught someone last night, is it that blind earthbender they've been looking for?"

_Blind earthbender?_ Toph's eyes immediately widened._ They're looking for me. _A feeling of dread and panic began to build up inside the earthbender's stomach. This town has already been conquered by Azula, and already she's been declared an enemy of the Fire Nation. She sighed to herself. _Saving my parents is going to be even more difficult now._ One thing was certain, she had to get out of there, but what the other officer said next stopped her.

"No, but they believe he's been hiding her, apparantly he's some kid from the watertribe."

_Wait, didn't Sokka say he was from the watertribe? Sokka!_ Toph froze in her seat at this information, Sokka was captured, but how? Why? Surely he didn't come after her and got caught. _Azula did say she had spies in the Earth Kingdom_, Toph remembered. In an instant she was out of her seat and out the door, leaving her awaited tea behind. Sokka was in trouble, sure he was an asshole but Toph wasn't about to let him suffer. Toph figured her best option was to snoop around and find where ever they're keeping Sokka, which brought her to her next issue. Azula had eyes everywhere looking for her, and if she were to just bust in and break Sokka out they'd both get imprisoned or worse, if she was going to play this she'd have to play it smart.

Toph's mind was made up, she took a few minutes to force some tears out her eyes, then walked over to the owner of a shoe shop, pulling on his sleeve. "Excuse me sir, but could you help me?" She said in a distressed voice, "My brother has been missing for days now, and I've been searching all over for him." All those years of pretending to be helpless to her parents had definitely paid off, Toph was a master at acting, and she knew the fake crying was more than enough to con this guy into helping her.

The shoe shop owner placed his hand on her shoulder. "Shh, now, now don't cry Miss, I'll be more than happy to help you."

She sniffed. "R...really?"

"Sure, I'll take you to the police station, and they'll do all they can to find your missing brother."

"Th- thank you so much," she said inbetween her fake crying. As the man escorted her to the small police station, she began to focus on pointing out Sokka's location, where ever he was, he wasn't alone, she felt someone with him.

(***)

Sokka was sitting in a holding cell, with his wrists and feet shackled. He had been interrogated all night, however, because he couldn't give the officers what they wanted, he's been put in a holding cell with a guy who won't stop going on about cabbages.

He sighed. _This is all my fault_, _If only I hadn't been a jerk to Toph. I just hope she's okay at least._

He was quickly ripped from his thoughts when he heard two people enter the police station, apparantly someone's brother had been missing.

"There he is!"

Recognizing the voice, Sokka looked up to see it was none other than Toph! She was actually here, to save him. He opened his mouth to say something, but was immediately cut off by the girl.

"I've been looking all over for you," said Toph, "just wait until we get home."

A police officer walked up to the cell, his eyebrow raised. "You know this guy?"

Toph turned in the direction of the officer's voice. "Sadly yes, he's my brother. He's half-crazy." She whispered her last words.

"Hey," Sokka blurted.

"I'm sorry Miss," said the officer, "but I can't allow you to take your brother home, he's under arrest."

"Oh really, and what was his crime?"

"We believe he's been harboring a fugitive, an earthbender by the name of Toph Beifong."

She laughed at this. "Are you kidding me? The guy's half-crazy, he probably thinks the man sitting next to him is Toph Beifong." She turned to face Sokka, hoping she was giving him a look to persuade him to go along with her.

Seeing this, Sokka quickly shook the cabbage guy by the collar with one hand while pointing at him with his other hand. "She's innocent, innocent I tell ya!" He shouted as he continued to babble more nonsense.

Toph turned back to face the officer. "See what I mean? Now release him."

The officer shrugged his shoulders before taking his keys and freeing Sokka from his shackles.

Pleased he was freed, Sokka first rubbed his sore wrists as he made his way out of his cell, but came to a hault and blushed when Toph rushed over and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Wha-"

"Oh big brother, I'm so glad you're okay," Toph interrupted before letting go and grabbing him by his ear.

"Ow!-"

"Now let's go," she said in more authoritive voice, "when we get home you're going to be in big trouble." She turned around in the direction of the officer and shoe shop owner. "Thank you so much for your help." With that she and Sokka were out of the police station, and the two ran out of the town.

When they stopped to catch their breath, Sokka rubbed his sore ear, then turned to the girl. "I don't get it Toph, how did you know I was captured?"

She turned in the direction of his voice. "I was in a nearby tea shop and I heard two officers go on about a watertribe kid who got arrested for hiding me."

Sokka just stared at her, doubfounded. "I can't believe you saved me, after what I said to you."

Toph shrugged. "Hey, they were after me, I couldn't let you take the fall."

Sokka was touched, he truly was. After their hostile first meeting, along with the awkward resentment that followed, and after the way they left things he never would have imagined Toph would come back and help him. _I should apologize. _"Toph,...I want to-"

"Shh, Shut up!" She interrupted, placing her palm on the ground. "We're being ambushed."

"Wait- what? How do you know?"

"Just shut up and start running," she said as she grabbed his wrist and ran. Unfortunately before they could get any further, five guys on rhinos surrounded them.

"Oh great, not these guys again," Sokka sighed.

Toph raised an eyebrow while moving closer to his side. "You know them?" She whispered.

"They're the ones who arrested me last night."

"Well, well, well," said Colonel Mongke as he jumped off his rhino, "when the local police said you were wrongly arrested and left with your sister, I knew something was up." His eyes shifted to Toph. "I knew capturing you would lead us right to the girl." He stood in a fighting stance. "Now save yourselves the trouble and surren- oof!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Toph bended a pillar of earth in his direction, knocking him flat on his butt, then bent rocks out of the earth and sent them flying and knocking the rest of the Rough Rhinos to the ground as well.

Colonel Mongke rubbed the soreness on his rear end while rising back to his feet. "Okay then, you want the hard way, you've got the hard way." With that he shot flames at Toph, who blocked it by bending up a wall to protect herself and Sokka."

"I'll hold them off," said Toph, her head turning in Sokka's direction, "just get out of here."

"Me? But they're after you."

Toph let out an annoyed sigh as she continued to bend rocks out of the earth and fire them at their attackers. "I know, but I'm the only bender, so you need to find someplace safe."

Infuriated at what she just said, Sokka approached her. "Just because I'm not a bender doesn't mean I can't fight, Toph."

"Oh yeah, well what else can you do besides piss me off and getting captured?" She asked sarcastically. Toph at this point was beyond being pissed off, not only were they surrounded and being attacked by fire nation mercenaries, but she was trying to save herself and the guy she just rescued, and all he wants to do right now is pick a fight with her.

The Rough Rhinos ceased their attacks for a moment, and watched in amusement as the two teenagers argued back and fourth to each other. With Colonel Mongke's signal, Kahchi quickly swung his guan dao in Toph's direction.

"Get out of the way stupid," Sokka shouted while pushing the girl out the way, "can't you watch where you're- wha!" He was cut off by the flaming arrows aiming for his head.

"You're one to talk," Toph fired back, "next time keep your eyes front, idiot." At this point the two were standing back to back to each other, and Sokka was officially out of breath, and fed up with the situation.

"Listen Toph," He panted a little, "we're going to have to work together to get out of this mess." He took her hand in his. "Truce?"

Toph nodded, shaking his hand to assure him. "Truce." With that they sprung into action. Toph bent another pillar of earth Mongke's way, and used her bending to make Yeh- Lu and Kahchi lose their connection to the ground, causing them to fall flat on their faces.

Sokka was fighting Ogodei and Utor, and was kind of at a disadvantage since he didn't have a weapon. Once he dodged another flaming arrow something caught his eye, and in seconds he was at the side of one of the rhino's saddle, digging through a bag of weapons. As soon as he found what he was looking for, he ran to Toph's side and grabbed her hand.

"Hey what are you doing?" She asked.

"Just trust me okay, I have a plan,- but we need to get as far away from here as we can." After they fought their way through the rough rhinos, and were at a good distance, Sokka threw the grenade and ducked to the ground, pushing Toph down and protecting her while the explosive went off. In a blink of an eye the forest had lit up like a firecracker, smoke and flames everywhere in sight, luckily though, Toph had created some cover to keep them out of the crossfire. When everything had finally gone quiet, Sokka stood up.

"Come on," Sokka said, taking Toph's hand, "we don't have to worry about those guys, at least for a while anyway."

Toph slowly rose to her feet. "What was that?"

"A grenade," he replied simply, "I took it from them."

Toph couldn't help the smirk that quickly appeared on her face. "I'm impressed, that was some quick thinking."

Sokka shrugged. "Well like I always say, if you can't beat em', out think em'." He smiled. "What you did was pretty impressive too, I can't believe how easily you knocked those guys down, they were like ten times your size."

"What can I say, I'm awesome."

Sokka chuckled before a moment of silence stretched between them. "Listen Toph, I want to apologize for yesterday." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I was being a jerk to you and you didn't derserve it, I guess..." he sighed. "Look, what happened to Suki changed me. I...I loved her, and she trusted me, and I couldn't protect her when she needed me the most."

Toph's face fell. "Your Dad told me what happened Sokka, about how you and Suki were separated, how you were knocked out during the fight, you need to stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, she was my fiance, I shoud've-"

"No," Toph cut off, rather harshly, "it wasn't your fault. Now repeat after me; it wasn't my fault."

"It wasn't my fault," he mumbled.

"Like you mean it Sokka, say it like you mean it. It wasn't my fault."

"It wasn't my fault."

"Good, now again."

"It wasn't my fault."

"Again."

"It wasn't my fault."

"Louder!"

"It wasn't my fault!" He shouted so loud it echoed throughout the forest.

Toph clapped her hands. "Good. Now, how do you feel?"

"Better," he replied, "I feel like a weight's been lifted."

"I'm glad, now this is the last time we're going to have this conversation," she said sternly before her face softened, "what happened to you was horrible, but you're not going to honor Suki's death by giving up."

Sokka gazed in the direction of the explosion before turning to face Toph. "You're right, Dad, everyone was right. I've spent all this time cut off from the rest of the world, I wasn't even aware of what's been going on..." he trailed off. "Toph, I want to go with you. I wasn't able to save Suki, but I want to make a difference this time around."

A warm smile spread across Toph's face. "Thank you Sokka, that means a lot." She shot her fist out and punched Sokka's arm.

"Ow! Jeez Toph, what the hell was that for?" He asked, rubbing his sore arm.

"That's how I show affection."

"Well warn me next time will you? Spirits, you already broke my nose yesterday."

Toph's face fell with guilt. "Sorry about that. You gotta understand, what you said yesterday really upset me,...it hurt. I guess I wanted to physically make you feel the same way."

Sokka's face softened as he let out an exhausted sigh. "Forget about it, I deserved it."

"Yes, you did." She laughed.

Much to Sokka's surprise he laughed too, happy he and Toph finally worked out their issues. "Let's head back to my cabin, I'm sure my Dad's worried."

Toph nodded in agreement and remained quiet as she and Sokka walked side by side to his cabin.

Hakoda was standing outside waiting. When Sokka didn't return that night or early that morning he began to worry. His son did have a broken nose, and he was well aware how fire nation soldiers scowered the Earth Kingdom. When the sun started to set Hakoda finally decided to go out and look for him. He went inside the cabin to retrieve his weapons, however, once he walked back outside, he noticed two familiar figures walking in the distance, it was Sokka and Toph! He quickly ran down the porch steps and rushed to their sides.

"Sokka, Toph! I'm so glad you two are alright," he said as he pulled his son into a hug. "What happened?"

Sokka pulled away. "I was captured by some Fire Nation mercenaries." He turned to look at Toph. "Toph found out and saved me, but then those same guys attacked us in the forest on the way here, they were after Toph the whole time and knew she was staying with us."

Hakoda's face quickly turned serious. "Then we have no choice, Toph, you need to head to Ba Sing Se as soon as possible. Spirits knows how many more of Firelord Azula's spies are lurking around out here, the sooner you get to the Earth Kingdom capital the better." He turned to face his son. "Sokka, I know you don't want to do this but please, Toph needs you to-"

"It's okay Dad," Sokka interrupted, "I already told Toph I'd help rescue her family." He lowered his head. "I saw a lot when I was captured last night, and you were right, things have changed since Zuko's death."

A warm smile spread across Hakoda's face. "Well, we better get moving, you two got a long trip ahead of you and you need to leave tonight before we get anymore unwanted visitors. In the mean time I better start packing too, I need to head back to the South Pole."

During the next hour Sokka packed some clothes, as well as extra food to bring with him. He strapped on his sword, packed his maps, and any other weapon he could use for future altercations with fire nation soldiers, and once he was sure he was all packed, he and his dad shared one last goodbye before they parted ways.

"You two be safe out there," said Hakoda, "and Sokka."

"Yeah Dad."

Hakoda gazed in his son's eyes for a while before they glanced over at Toph. "Be nice to Toph," he smiled.

Sokka couldn't help but smile back. "Sure Dad, whatever you say."

With that they parted ways, Hakoda heading South, and Sokka and Toph heading east. As the sun continued to set, Sokka and Toph walked side by side silently, marking the start of their brand new journey together.

**A/N: I am so, so sorry this took so long, really. Aside from being crazy busy I had horrible writer's block with this chapter. I just hope this chapter is well worth the wait for everyone who was waiting for it, and I do apologize if this chapter was a little sucky. This is my first time writing anything with action, so bear with me if my action scenes are a little blah. That's one reason why I'm writing this story, to help me practice with writing fight scenes, so as always I'm open to any criticism. The next chapter won't take as long, hopefully, I'm not making any promises, but I will at least try not to take as long as I did with this chapter. For the next chapter, with Sokka and Toph officially on the road they're going to have their share of hiccups, most of it being them at each other's throats, but that's all I'm going to let slip. Yeah, and as far as the Tokka fluffiness goes, I'll get there, but it is going to be a little while, like a few more chapters away, but anyway, to all the reviewers, followers, and those who favorited this story, thank you. I've been busting my hiney trying to get this chapter done for you. Until next time...**

**Free- Spirited Dreamer**


End file.
